


【jondami/HP au】他真的没有欺负我

by insider03



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insider03/pseuds/insider03
Summary: Summary:开学后发现自己不仅没跟好朋友在同一学院反而还成了对家之后要如何进一步发展感情，成了男孩们在校的首要难题。
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 给好朋友喂饭用的双子xhp，随缘更新。
> 
> Warning:如果小巫师们看起来很弱智那必定是因为作者弱智。

早餐时间，四条长桌上挤满了饥肠辘辘的学生们，几乎所有人现在的目标都是用桌面上突然冒出的各种美味食物填满自己饿了一整夜的肚子，更何况小精灵们制作的美味佳肴不仅仅只是填饱肚子，这些对小巫师们味蕾的馈赠更能愉悦心灵，为一整天忙碌的学习时间开一个好头。

但凡事总有例外。

看着面前盘子里没怎么动过的食物，乔纳森·肯特用梅林的长胡子发誓他绝不是没有家长监督就会挑食、甚至是浪费食物的坏孩子，他只是没什么胃口。开学一个星期之后，他已经很适应作为一名格兰芬多的新生在这所全世界最伟大的巫师学校里进行学习与生活了。不仅如此，他在开学的第一天就顺利地受到了学院同级生们的欢迎，甚至不需要他多余去做些什么，这个孩子身上就是有一种独特的气质，让每个跟他接触的人都能感受到他由内而外散发出的真诚与友善，这并不出自于巧妙的伪装或者长年累月养成的社交习惯，而是直接地来源于乔本身的内在、来源于他的家庭所赋予他的，面对全世界的诚挚和快乐。同样，高年级们也对这个待人亲切、活力十足又不失乖巧礼貌的新生颇有好感。在乔刚开始尝试校园生活时，这群刚认识的同学们给了他很多帮助，这给他的入校学习生活开了个好头。起码发展到现在，一切看起来都很顺利。

乔用叉子戳了戳面前的松饼，他很喜欢这种食物，他已经在连续一周的早餐里为自己面前的盘子盛上涂满枫糖浆的松饼并对此表现出一种超人般的毫不厌倦，连他的新室友都对他的这种执着感到惊叹。但实际上，这只是因为乔在这份松饼里吃出了熟悉的味道，像是他妈妈每周三早上会给他做的一样。

离家才短短数天，他已经开始想家了。

按道理，乔并不是那种过度依赖父母和其他家庭成员的小孩，他在独立自主上很有自己的一套。他问过他的新朋友们，除了那位看起来十分腼腆的、来自于麻瓜家庭的新同学，其他人都表示他们的确想家，可是在乔对比之后，发现他们对家的思念都没有他的浓厚。

乔甚至开始怀疑自己是否并不像自己想的那样独立，或许他比他自己所构想的更依赖他的家人。

而那位腼腆的新朋友则在一次晚餐中告诉他，他对家庭的想念一方面源于他对整个魔法世界的陌生感；另一方面，他真正想家想到忍不住在床上哭出来的那个夜晚，正好是他被新同学们排挤开的第三天——这里的排挤并不是说他受到了恶意的霸凌，而是因为他过于柔软害羞的性格导致他没能从一开始就交到好朋友，而当他反应过来的时候，新生们已经三两成群，各自有了自己的小团体，自然而然地，他就被孤立成了一个人。种种负面感受一同袭来时，人难免会思念家人。但是很幸运，那天夜里乔纳森注意到了他的哭声，穿着睡衣悄悄爬过来安慰他并说愿意跟他做朋友，还把他介绍给了其他人——所以现在，他感觉很好，也没有那么想家了。

乔则从这大段的回忆跟感谢里准确地抓住了重点——正是陌生与孤独，导致了他的新朋友格外思念家人。

这些问题困扰了小巫师一整天，最后乔在回忆完了从入校到这次谈话中间发生的所有事之后，得出了他可能、或许……也是因为同样的原因，才会忍不住像个离不开爸妈的巫师幼崽一样过度地想念家人。乔放下手中的餐具，端起手边的南瓜汁放到嘴边，借着喝饮料的动作让视线越过中间的獾院长桌准确地落在最远处那张长桌的中心。目光中那个端坐着安静进食的人，正是带给他这些感受的罪魁祸首。

乔回忆起入校的那个晚上，他跟一群新生被带进大厅准备进行接下来的分院。乔的个头在这群十一岁的小萝卜里格外显眼，很多注视着这届新生的人们都不由自主地会看向他，接着再被男孩奇异的瞳色吸引并因此低头和同伴窃窃私语。

而作为全场视线焦点的乔却只看着一个人。在校长发表演讲时，他的目光只注视着最远处的蛇院长桌中央那个众星捧月的、他从小到大的好朋友、达米安·韦恩。

达米安很明显也看到了他，然而面对乔纳森看到熟悉的朋友时那种满溢欣喜的眼神，这位蛇院四年级的领头人只是在同院旁人挪瑜的目光中冲乔点了点头算是回应，脸上的表情甚至都没有丝毫变化。同院的人注意到乔在这之后失落的表情，大着胆子向身旁的老大调侃他一上来就伤了这位英俊的小巫师的心。对此韦恩只是从鼻子里发出了一声冷哼回到:“你又知道了？他才十一岁。”

而本以为自己会得到一句恶狠狠的“闭嘴”的人却从韦恩难得的耐心中读出来了点不一样的味道。

乔纳森发现达米安没有同他想象中那样回应他，不过这也的确是达米安的作风，他本来就不擅长热情和直白。要是他在位置上朝自己挥挥手或者叫自己名字，那才真的叫见鬼呢。乔在心里为好朋友刚刚的冷淡行为开脱，眼睛又不由自主地看向达米安。他觉得学校里的达米安跟他认识的那个有点不一样，乔承认这是一句傻话，因为他们就是同一个人，不会因为所处地点不一而分裂成两个。但是的确达米安又表现得让乔感到他有所不同。让乔自己的小脑瓜去想的话，那就是学校长桌上坐着的那个达米安，脸上的表情远不如他在家时的丰富；这里当然不是指他在家会快乐地大笑或者甜蜜地微笑，就算是在家里一起玩耍时，乔纳森得到的也更多是冷笑或者、伴随着“乔宝宝”这个称呼的嘲笑；而学校里的达米安，与其说他脸上的表情并不丰富，不如干脆讲他的脸上几乎是一片空白，人们被他那张英俊精致的、充满少年气的脸吸引，却很难从中看出他的情绪。连熟悉他的乔都很难说现在的达米安是什么样的心情，然而在家里时，他总能从达米安的皱眉、抿嘴以及其他的一些面部肌肉变化中准确地读出达米安到底是真的生气还是在闹别扭。但是现在，他什么也看不出来，这样的达米安是他从来没见过的。

乔纳森为此感到难过，还有一点点的生气。

而后面发生的事，更是超乎了他对学校生活的想象——那种每天拉着达米安一起去吃饭、在图书馆跟他坐一桌学习、然后在回各自寝室之前互道晚安的生活。他来之前知道达米安跟他不是一年级所以即使他们分到了一个学院，他们也不会在同一间宿舍。乔为此感到惋惜，但又觉得如果能一起吃饭学习也足够。

他也考虑过如果不是同一个学院该如何是好，那会儿才八岁的乔纳森听着刚刚入学的达米安向他讲述圣诞节假期之前的那段学院生活，觉得即使如此，他们也还是能在同一个大厅里一起吃每天的三餐，然后他再借熟悉道路送达米安去上课、或者让他送自己去，接着他还要把达米安介绍给他的新朋友们，让大家都知道他有一个四年级的学长朋友，他俩从小就认识，感情甚笃。

大人们不会过早的将不愉快的事告知孩子。而达米安那时或许出于故意、又或许是想讲的太多以至于忘记了告诉乔，如果他们一个是斯莱特林，而另一个分去了格兰芬多的话，他们应该怎么办。

乔的名字排在了名单很后面的位置，前面已经分好学院的新生们已经坐在了各自的长桌上，剩下几位还没有分好学院的孩子们显得更加紧张。听到自己名字被叫到时，乔紧张得吞咽了一口口水，接着他走上去坐在那张高凳上。

“热情、充满了活力和好奇心，英勇无畏……”他听到头顶的帽子絮絮叨叨，乔开口打断了帽子的发言让它不能继续说出让他有些害羞的褒义词，他期待地问到:“能把我分去斯莱特林吗，我有好朋友在那。”

这让帽子陷入了两秒沉默，接着它又开口，向这个提出不同寻常要求的小巫师解释道:“不不不，孩子，相信我，我从来不会把学生分去错误的地方，你天生属于格兰芬多，而不是斯莱特林。”

不等乔接着开口争扎，他头上的这顶帽子使出了开场至今为止最洪亮的声音喊到:“格兰芬多——”

底下格兰芬多的长桌爆发出了极为热烈的掌声，乔转头看向蛇院中央的那个位子，而这一次，达米安甚至没有给他哪怕一个眼神。

这让乔在一片欢呼声中感到自己的胃里沉甸甸的。

TBC.


	2. （2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “难道你想整个七年都被你的学院孤立吗，乔宝宝？”面对男孩疑惑不解的目光，达米安继续说道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再写两个梗可能就要坑一阵了，没梗了……
> 
> Warning:业余厨子和套头饭 

“嘿肯特，专心吃东西吧别再朝斯莱特林长桌看个不停了，有我们在他不敢把你怎样的。”乔感到自己的后背被人轻轻拍了拍，这让他得以把注意力从绿眼睛的发小身上移开，然后发现自己手里打掩护用的南瓜汁早就被他不经意间喝得一干二净，只剩下一些粘在杯壁上的杂质，而不管从哪个方向看，都无法掩饰他捧着个空杯子假装喝个不停的事实。达米安那边肯定早就发现了他这个蠢兮兮的行为，这种被抓包的羞耻感让乔瞬间感觉热气从耳朵尖开始砰的一声炸到了脖子，现在他整张脸到脖颈都红透了。

乔把杯子放回桌面上，刚刚拍他后背的人已经在他身边的空位上坐下了——是前几天在走廊上认识的四年级学长，跟达米安同一年入学，听说分院时他俩还是一前一后戴的分院帽。

“瞧你，脸红得像个什么样，放松点别紧张也别害怕。”这位学长跟他的几位朋友在狮院也有着不小的名气——不太好的那种。但是经过几次接触，乔觉得他们都不是坏学生，相反，他们对他都很友善，只是对他跟达米安的关系有一点误会。

乔把手边的黄油递给他，这位学长接着说道:“你放心吧，好小伙，有我们在的时候那个韦恩不敢对你干什么，”他咬了一口吐司，吐词愈发含糊不清“不过如果你落单的话，我们就不太能保证了。所以你最好跟其他新生一起行动，像上次那样单独去拦韦恩下课的事就别再做了，幸亏我们是一起上的魔药课。”

乔纳森显然不太同意他的提议，高年级突然产生了一种恨铁不成钢的无可奈何，但是他认为把无知单纯的新生引上正道是身为学长的指责，于是他继续语重心长地劝慰道:“那个韦恩的确，怎么说，长得很不错，会吸引到你也很正常。你家里人也没仔细跟你讲过我们两学院之间的恩怨……”乔在心里默默想到，妈妈有给他讲过的，但是她说这都是上学时的小孩子气，等毕业工作了，大家当了同事时就和气很多了，还会拿当初的斗争当笑话讲呢。总之，在听过母亲的话之后，乔并不觉得如今两学院的那点隔阂是多么大的事，更不觉得它能对他同达米安之间的友谊产生多大影响。只不过达米安的确，从开学至今就对他很奇怪，乔猜测这可能就跟学长嘴里的学院恩怨有关。

但是这不能构成达米安不跟他一起吃饭一起玩的理由，他都没有非要达米安带他去图书馆不可呢。

身边的四年级终于吞下了盘子里剩下的食物，他的“拯救失足新生”演讲也接近尾声:“我们是没想到韦恩对他的追求者也这么过分啦，不过他的确对所有人都挺冷淡的。总之如果他再欺负你，你就叫我们就行了。”

乔只能再次无奈地解释，就像他过去这几天一直做的那样，他拍了拍自己的脸颊好让它们不要像学长嘴里说的那样“紧张害怕到通红”，然后说:“他真的、真的没有欺负我。”

对此好心高年级只是在起身离开时又拍了拍乔纳森的肩膀，用一种奇妙的语气感叹道:“好的，好的，我们都知道，你是个好孩子，善良又容易心软。放心吧肯特，我们不会让他再有机会的。”

然而他嘴里的“好孩子乔纳森·肯特”很快就用实际行动让这位学长知道，什么叫话不能说的太满。

乔蹲在角落里，这里的拐弯让他正好出于下课之后走过来的学生们的视线死角，但他又能凭借天生的好视力看清每一个路过的学生。

唯一需要担心的只是这部分建筑突然变换，就像那些时不时会平移的楼梯跟总在不同位置咬人脚的台阶一样。

感谢好心的鹰院学姐们，乔得知今天达米安他们只有一节课还是同拉文克劳一起上的，这样一来乔只需要等达米安路过然后抓住他，而不必同时去关注那几位好心的四年级学长是不是也在。

想到拉文克劳的几位学姐在早餐后主动找到他告知消息，同时为他加油鼓劲时，乔纳森就觉得他对挽回自己跟达米安的友情又多了几分信心。现在他要做的就是找到达米安、抓住他，然后来个属于好朋友之间的、无人打扰的、互相坦诚的对话。

他相信他同达米安之间多年的友情生涯不会就这么断在他十一岁入学时，他不想因为得到了一件好事就得付出一件同等的代价，最起码，这代价不能是达米安再也不跟他做朋友。

乔在这里等了半天，直到刚刚密集的人流渐渐变成零星几个人还在走廊上，他也没有看见达米安的影子。男孩不禁担心起来，如果达米安没来上课，他是否是生病了？如果这样，那下一次再有这种蹲守达米安的机会，又该等到何时？想到这里，乔的脸整个皱了起来。

接着，他感到有人拍了拍他的肩膀。乔吓了一跳，转过身却发现来人并非那几个热情的学长中的任何一位。眼前人把手收回外袍袖子底下，乔首先看到了一条银绿相间的领带，然后他视线往上，绿眼睛的发小正带着熟悉的表情看着他——那种随时就要嘲笑他年纪小且毫无经验、有些傲慢又有些臭屁的得意表情。

哪怕接下来达米安真的要说些什么令人恼火的话，乔也发誓他不会因此生气然后反驳对方了。看着这样熟悉的好朋友，乔觉得这比近几天偷看到的面无表情的达米安要让他开心得多。

于是乔惊喜地叫起来:“天，怎么是你！我以为你没来上课！”

他的朋友只是撇了撇嘴，然后用与其脸上表情相符的语气回道:“你早上一直盯着我这边看个不停，至少三条长桌上的人都注意到了。你以为我会不知道你想干嘛吗乔宝宝。”

说罢，达米安不等乔回话，观察了一下四周，然后拽了拽乔的袖口，对他说:“跟我上楼。”

乔一路跟着达米安来到城堡八楼，他们中间甚至避开了所有上下课的学生和教授；这简直不可思议，他很想知道达米安是怎么做到的，但是他决定还是不要主动去问，这会让那家伙膨胀得不行。

他俩在一张挂毯前停下，乔盯着面前这张“巨怪打傻巴拿巴”的挂毯，在他余光里，他注意到达米安正闭着眼睛假装他刚从这里路过。

然后他就被达米安拉进了这间突然出现的房间，乔惊讶地发现，这里的摆设跟达米安在韦恩庄园里的卧室一模一样。

“你爸爸还在学校里给你还原了一间你自己的卧室？！那你为什么还住宿舍？”乔朝着那张熟悉的床扑过去，床垫跟枕头的触感让他想起在韦恩庄园里陪达米安过暑假的日子。他拿起一个抱枕揽在怀里，朝达米安拍了拍身边的床垫，喊到:“快过来！”

达米安看着眼前胡闹的男孩，皱了皱鼻子之后无声地拒绝了邀请，转头向着一旁的单人沙发走过去。他窝进沙发里，把腿伸直搭在地毯上，乔注意到，那两条腿比他在暑假时看到的更长了，分别的日子里达米安明显长高了不少。上一次走廊里他俩的见面太短暂，乔甚至还没来得及比较现在两人的身高差距到底如何。

“这里不是我父亲准备的，我在二年级夜……晚饭之前发现了这个房间，我猜它应该是叫'有求必应屋'。就是你心里想着你需要的，走过去，它就会出现。”

“就像现在这样？”

“就像现在这样。”

乔踢掉了脚上的靴子，在床上盘起腿找了个更舒服的姿势坐着，他猜达米安也是如此，因为他看见达米安也在沙发里动了动。

接着，他听见达米安开口，那语气让他有些捉摸不透，这让乔的心微微提了起来，他开始全神贯注地去听达米安的每一个词。

“所以，你不听我的话早上盯着我看那么半天又来蹲我下课，是想干嘛？”

乔揉了揉手里的抱枕，在达米安的注视中带着些不确定的语气缓缓开口:“你知道，我妈妈在我来上学之前跟我说，我会在学校交到很多新朋友，对吧。”

“你的确，受欢迎的新生肯特。”达米安的语气让乔忍不住有些脸红，他不确定那到底是因为调侃而生气还是为了达米安同时的确在夸他而害羞，他扯了扯枕头套，接着说:“可是、可是，达米安，没有人告诉我，得到新朋友的代价是失去我会失去我最好的朋友……”

达米安不知道这个十一岁小孩子的脑子里到底在想些什么东西，毕竟他已经是十四岁的青少年了。但是他知道他得说点什么，就像他们以往遇到乔难以理解的问题那样，而且这次他得不带瞒哄地、认真地同这个小男孩解释。

最后他干巴巴地说道:“我从来没、以后也不会，就是……不当你朋友。”

然而预料中的那种满怀惊喜的蓝色双眼并没有出现，面前的男孩只是把揪枕套改为了轻拽他那条金红领带。达米安难得不知道该如何把对话继续下去，然后他听到乔的声音从那个低着的脑袋底下传出来——声音太小，达米安没能听清。

这让他在沙发上坐直了身子，好让自己离那个垂头丧气的男孩近一点；乔显然也知道自己的声音太小了，达米安肯定没听清楚。

于是他鼓足了劲，下一秒，控诉般的大喊在这个只有他们两人的房间里响起。

“可是——你都不——跟我——玩——！”

巨大的喊声之后是令人窒息的寂静，达米安显然还没反应过来，而乔因为刚刚的大喊大叫这会儿正把整个脑袋埋在抱枕里。终于，年长三岁的四年级蛇院领头人率先反应过来，他难以置信地回到:“所以你最近那些奇怪举动，不吃饭还老盯着我看、打听蛇院四年级课程安排并在各种地方拦下我，就是为了这个？”

乔听完最后一个词，把脸猛地抬了起来，那张还带着婴儿肥的脸上满是不可思议:“就这些？当然不了！这可重要了，你是我最好的朋友，可你愿意让别人挽着你胳膊走都不乐意跟我多说几句话、你还在分院时看都不看我、不跟我一起吃饭、不带我去图书馆，你都不跟我一起玩了，达米安，你都不想和我再做朋友了。”

达米安这时却又窝回了沙发里，他的姿势比刚来时更放松了，对于男孩的控诉，这位青少年回道:“说得好像都是我的错一样，哈？可是如果你记得，那天在走廊里，被你那几个蠢狮子学长打断谈话之前，我已经跟你简单解释过了学院恩怨。”

“可这跟你不和我一起玩又有什么关系？”男孩明显不满意这个回答。

达米安觉得他的话已经够明白了，但是他知道，想让这个肯特听懂，他得说得更明白一些。

“难道你想整个七年都被你的学院孤立吗，乔宝宝？”面对男孩疑惑不解的目光，达米安继续说道:“你从分院第一天就表现得好像对分院帽的决定很不满意的样子，你一直试图跟我说话而非同你们学院的高年级、你在早餐时跑来斯莱特林的长桌最后还是我拦住其他人并放你走的、你在上课的时候跟你旁边斯莱特林新生打听我们学院的课程时间安排……你说我如果再像我们在家时一样，你的那些同院同学会怎么看待你？他们会怎么对待你？

“我猜你那小脑袋瓜子就没想过这些问题。”

达米安顺利地结束了他的一长串“为你好”发言，他感觉不错，并认为这已经明白到足够让乔也听懂接受的地步了。

但是他又一次低估了这个小男孩。

“但是你因此被说成了是欺负我的人，而我们都知道你不是。”乔回答道。

达米安觉得这没什么，而且他也这么回答了:“我当然知道他们怎么说的，'故意霸凌自己的新生追求者'，嗯……这是个不错的主意，我们甚至可以再进一步……”

他还没来得及说出后面的单词就被打断了发言。只见面前的男孩带着一脸认真和些许愠怒的表情冲他大声说道:“这才不是什么'不错的主意'，它糟糕透了！”

“你是我最好的朋友，达米安，所有人都应该知道是这个，而不是假装出来的'欺凌与被欺凌关系'。

“如果跟你光明正大地做朋友会让我被其他人孤立的话，那就随他们去吧，我才不在乎呢！

“我就是要跟你当好朋友，我俩就是最好的朋友，我可以为此永远不要新的朋友。”

十四岁的少年不知不觉间在沙发上坐了起来，他看着床上那个努力挺直了腰背好让自己的话看起来更有说服力的男孩，一时之间不知道该如何应答。

最终，达米安眨了眨他那双绿色的眼睛，接着整个人向沙发靠背上倒去，他开口，声音里不自觉地带着笑意。

“好的，好的，我知道了。我会赶紧想出别的办法的，能光明正大地陪你玩的那种。”

床上的男孩则是把枕头狠狠往下一压并大声地反驳道:“达米安，换种语气，别老把我当小孩子！”

TBC.


	3. （3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但是现在他什么都不想说了，于是男孩回答到:“可我不想说了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写着写着突然想，双向暗恋怎么能没有泼狗血的部分。
> 
> Warning:真的很狗血。

他之前耽误的太久了，乔想，果然，当他匆匆赶到大厅时，斯莱特林长桌上已经没剩多少人了。这会儿离晚餐开始已经过了有一段时间，至少大部分学生已经结束了用餐并准备离开去做自己的事了。乔看向离自己最远处那张长桌的中央，那个位子上已经没有了达米安的身影。

通常情况下，乔基本上不会迟到太久，因为每天的三餐是目前少有的他能看见达米安的时刻，运气好的话还能趁着无人注意跟刚刚来到长桌或者准备离席的达米安有点不那么明显的隔空交流:通常是用眼神或者故意在转身时把手放在背后做点小手势。在达米安想出能让两人像在校外时一样相处而不会对乔产生过大负面影响的方法之前，这些小动作跟隐秘的交流已经是达米安所允许的极限了。对此，乔在不满跟着急的同时，又会因为达米安的那些动作而不经意笑出声来——毕竟除了他，谁也不知道达米安的那些举动到底是什么意思，连那些注意到这些动作的人，也不一定会想到要去揣测这些行为的含义，并且他们也不可能猜得出来，而与达米安有约定的乔却知道。

就像是以往他们一起玩耍时闯了祸，达米安偷偷向他使眼色以便二人能够逃脱大人们的怒火跟惩罚一样，这让乔感到熟悉又怀念。

而今天会来得这么晚，完全是事出有因。

乔今天的课程排得很满，他们今天一整天都在跟赫奇帕奇一同上课。当最后一节课结束时，乔又因为弄丢了作业被魔法史教授单独留下谈话，至于他没能按时交作业的原因，则又多少与达米安脱不开干系。昨晚达米安又把他拉去了有求必应屋，但是不知出于什么理由，达米安只是拉着他在里面下了大半天的巫师棋，除此之外他俩什么也没做，连对话都是围绕着如何落子、如何破局这些话题而展开。乔不太擅长下棋，起码跟达米安比起来，他的棋艺还尚显青涩，达米安表示过如果乔开口，他放点水也不是不可以，但是乔就是不想给他任何这样做的机会。于是他只能看着自己的白皇后一次又一次地把王冠摘下来扔在地上。最后，被棋局弄得头昏脑涨的乔还因此忘记了他放在一旁、准备结尾的、已经写了三英尺长的魔法史作业。

严肃的教授终于在他带着可怜兮兮的表情再三地保证不会再有下次了之后放过了乔纳森。同院的朋友们早已离开去吃晚饭，乔只好一个人离开教室走向大厅。

让他没想到的是，就在离魔法史教室不远处，他被人拦了下来。这位上次给他递消息告诉他达米安上课安排的拉文克劳学姐似乎有着矮人的血统，这让她看起来过分地娇小了，明明是四年级的女孩，站在乔的面前，却比刚刚入校的乔还矮了半个脑袋。这位拉文克劳有着一副可爱精致的五官，脑袋上金色的卷发让她看起来像一个精巧美丽的娃娃。

拉文克劳扯着乔纳森的袖子，把一头雾水的小狮子拉到一处无人的角落，站定之后，女孩斟酌着开口:“你应该已经听说了这学期的'三强争霸赛'吧。”

乔点了点头，疑惑地接道:“对，校长宣布了这件事，但是很可惜只有17岁以上的学生才能参加，所以，它跟我们应该没什么关系？除了当观众。”

看着面前那双充满了疑问的蓝眼睛，女孩叹了口气，接着说:“我要说的当然不是这个啦。那你知道，随着这项活动一同举行的还有一个传统的……”

“传统的……？”乔纳森用回问的语气重复了这个形容词。

“梅林的胡子，是圣诞舞会啦！”女孩眨了眨眼，“你知道就是每个人都能进去跳舞的那种。”

乔也跟着眨了眨眼，但是他还是不懂学姐跟他说这些的目的，出于礼貌他回道:“呃，谢谢……？不过我知道什么是圣诞舞会。”乔努力回忆着当时院长是如何向他们宣布这一消息的，接着他说道:“可是那个不是只有四年级及以上的学生才能参加吗？我去不了的，我已经决定圣诞节假期直接回家了。”

拉文克劳听闻，懊恼地小声嘟囔了一下，然后她向乔解释道:“但是如果有人邀请你做舞伴，即使你是低年级的学生，也是可以参加舞会的。

“没人告诉你这些吗？好吧，可能你们院长可能只给要参加舞会的学生讲过这些，也难怪你不会知道。”女孩用手指拨弄着发尾，接着说道:“好啦，我都已经说到这个份上了，你不会真的不明白我的意思吧？”

然而乔纳森并没有听进去她后面的话，他只是在想，达米安好像就是四年级吧，那他的舞伴会是谁呢？既然可以邀请低年级一起参加舞会的话，为什么达米安从来没跟他提过呢，是因为他还没有想出来那些办法吗？

他抬头，面前的女孩正不满地看着他，乔意识到自己现在的表情可能有点不太符合学姐的预期，甚至对一个女孩来说，称得上是有点冒犯了，于是乔挠了挠脑袋，连忙回答道:“不好意思！我、我只是有点太惊讶了，不是故意冒犯你的！我只是想问，四年级以上的人有不少，为什么学姐会找上我呢？”

女孩叹了一口气，她伸出手平放在头顶，朝着乔纳森的方向比划了两下，说道:“看到了吧，那些高年级男孩子对我来说高过头了，我根本没办法同他们跳舞。

“剩下的个头适合的，其中你长得最帅，并且大概率不参加舞会。人也很可爱，不找你找谁。

“当然其实我也有想过问问斯莱特林的韦恩，他和你身高相仿，很适合做我的舞伴。但是他实在是太受欢迎了，我的姐妹们肯定他早就已经挑好舞伴了。毕竟只要他开口，姑娘们都是一百个愿意。如果我没记错的话，他的舞伴十有八九是那个紫眼睛的斯莱特林，她姓什么来着……”

乔的意识又从对话上飘走了，他的大脑控制不住地又开始想达米安的事。这不怪乔，从开学起，几乎没有哪一天他的脑子里不是想着达米安的。达米安不理他不同他玩，达米安跟他解释原因，达米安带他去“有求必应屋”，达米安对他承诺会先出方法……

现在达米安没有邀请他去参加圣诞舞会，而且早早就已经找好了舞伴。

男孩沉浸在自己那好似一团乱麻的思绪里，直到脚步声把他唤醒，原来是女孩的同伴们找了过来。乔突然像是惊吓似的浑身一颤，然后在学姐们的注视下朝着她们猛地一鞠躬，便转身跑开了。他不知道自己怎么了，唯一清楚的就只是他现在非常渴望见到达米安，他想要尽快地找到他。

看着乔纳森匆匆离去的背影，女孩转身向同伴们抱怨道:“梅林啊他真的太害羞了，这么多人肯定吓到他了，你们该来晚一点的，我差一点可能就成功了。”

她的女伴们嬉皮笑脸地说着不好意思，然后又提出用一个好消息来补偿她，女孩们七嘴八舌地说道:“你知道吗，好消息就是，你还可以去问问韦恩！我们刚刚打听到了，他还没有找舞伴呢，先前传言里做他舞伴的那个女孩，已经被德姆斯特朗的勇士邀请走啦！”

乔在格兰芬多的长桌上坐着，面前的盘子还是空着的。直到远处的长桌上投来几道探究的目光，乔才意识到自己盯着斯莱特林的长桌的时间有点过长了。然而那个达米安常坐的位子上仍旧空无一人。乔实在想不出除了此处，他还能去哪里找到他绿眼睛的发小。

思考了数秒，乔决定试试看能否靠听来判断达米安的位置。超常的五感来自于乔的家族传承，但是他如今还太小了，在此之前他从来没有成功地使用过这种天生的追踪能力，而现在，乔希望这份来自祖辈的礼物能让他实现自己内心的渴望。

乔回想起康纳曾经告诉他，他们天生拥有远比常人灵敏的五感，当部分感官被封锁时，其余的则会更加敏感。于是他闭上眼，努力让自己集中注意力，同时拿掉脖子上挂着的用来帮助他屏蔽多余杂音的吊坠。一瞬间，一片嘈杂的声音突然出现，这让乔感到自己的脑袋像是打魁地奇用的球棍抽了一记，在缓过来之后，他在那片嘈杂的声音里开始寻找起那个熟悉的声音。然而乔意识到，他现在还做不到像自己的父兄那样，能记得那些特殊的心跳。

万幸，达米安似乎是在路上遇到了同院熟人并与之交谈了几句。这让乔得以锁定了具体的位置——奇怪的是，他们居然停在了胖夫人的画像面前。

但是他们的谈话似乎并不很长，达米安在简短地交代了魁地奇训练的相关事项后就离开了，这让乔在追寻过去的过程中不得不屡次停下来闭眼重新定位，当他越来越接近时，他察觉到达米安已经沿着走廊回走并开始下楼。

最终，他在达米安下到第六层楼时追上了对方。

看着面前气喘吁吁的男孩，达米安挑高了一边眉毛，他问道:“什么事这么着急值得你一路跑过来还累成这样？”他注意到乔手里握着的吊坠，语气里难得带了些惊讶:“你已经学会应用它们了？”

乔当然知道达米安指的是什么，他点了点头表示肯定，却一时半会儿想不出该如何回答第一个问题，只好难过地闭紧了嘴巴。

见乔不愿意回答，达米安抿了抿嘴，出乎意料地没有继续追问下去。于是沉默就这么四散开来。突然一道响亮的声音从乔的肚子里传出来，打破了有些尴尬的寂静，达米安笑着问道:“我猜你现在肯定饿得不行？毕竟你十有八九没有吃上晚饭。”

“你怎么知道我没吃晚饭？”在确认了四周无人后，被达米安拉着朝他口中“能填饱肚子的地方”走去的乔提出了疑问，达米安则回答到，因为他整个晚餐时间都没有看到乔出现在格兰芬多的长桌上。

这个回答让男孩的蓝眼睛开心地亮了起来。不过他还是没有回答达米安最初的问题，因为乔自己也没想好，他那时为何如此急切地想要达米安，而在见到对方之后，他又该说些什么。

在顺着大理石楼梯进入门厅之后，达米安拉着他向左拐进了一条宽阔的石廊。最后，他们在一张画着盛满了水果的银碗的画面前停下了脚步。达米安走上前朝着画伸手，同时转头用一种像是炫耀又略带得意的语气向乔问道:“你猜每天长桌上那些突然出现的食物都来自哪里？”

“这儿……？”乔对于达米安把他当小傻子逗的行为感到不满，但他还是回答了达米安那个答案十分显而易见的问题。

乔看见达米安转过头，用手指挠了挠画面上那颗巨大的梨，那只绿色的梨随即蠕动着发出了奇怪的笑声，然后在乔的惊讶的目光下变成了一只绿把手。

达米安抓住把手拧了一下，然后在乔的面前推开了那扇门。

“你既然来了霍格沃茨读书，那你必须得做的一件事就是，来它的厨房里弄点吃的东西。”

乔从来没见过这么多家养小精灵，他家里没有这些，家务都是爸妈还有康纳跟他分工轮流做，韦恩庄园的确有，但是它们都被阿尔弗雷德管着，从来不会出现在主人们面前，乔只有小时候跟达米安在庄园里玩探险游戏时见过一两个。

乔往嘴里塞着牛排和酸奶椰蓉蜂蜜包，他的手边还有一杯他最爱的气泡饮料。达米安则坐在他的对面，手里端着一杯咖啡。

“好啦，现在你总能告诉我，你追过来是想干什么了吧？”达米安突然开口问道，这让乔吓了一跳，也让他被嘴里的食物噎了一下。在他艰难地吞下那些东西之后，他看着达米安手里的咖啡，问到:“你现在喝咖啡的话夜里不是会睡不着吗？”

对此达米安只是把手里的骨瓷茶杯放回了托盘上并用双眼紧盯着面前不肯直接回答的男孩，“顾左右而言他啊，乔纳森，看来你来学校没多久却已经学到了不少的东西。”

乔端起杯子喝了一大口，那些细小的气泡在他嘴里跳跃了起来，他支支吾吾地问到:“你知道三强争霸赛的事吗？”

达米安回答到:“这件事全校都知道，你觉得我知不知道？”

乔又被噎了一下，然后他第一次意识到当他没办法直接问出口时，他有多不擅长引导话题。但是他没别的办法，只能硬着头皮继续。

“呃，其实我是想问，你圣诞节会回家吗？”

提到圣诞节，达米安明显地有些心不在焉了起来，他用手指捏着勺子搅了搅杯子里的液体，注视着乔的双眼改为了向下盯着杯子里小小的漩涡:“四年级以上都要参加圣诞舞会，所以我应该在这之后才回家。”

乔又喝了一口饮料，细小的气泡在他的舌面上炸开，他看着达米安的手指松开来，然后勺子碰到硬物的清脆声在他耳边炸开。此时此刻，乔突然感觉到他没有那一刻比现在更加地清醒，也更加的难过。达米安终于同他说了圣诞舞会的事，而他还是从别人那里才知道了对方跟他已经选好的舞伴。

在此之前，他一无所知，而达米安显然也觉得没有必要跟他讲这些。

达米安又问了他一遍是不是还有什么事情想说。乔觉得自己本来应该还有些想问的事，但是现在他什么都不想说了，于是男孩回答到:“可我不想说了。”

高年级的斯莱特林沉默了，最后他也什么都没再说，只是端起咖啡一饮而尽。

最后直到他俩在胖夫人的画像前分开，乔也没有问出他想问的话来，又或许到了现在，他已经没什么好问的了。

TBC.


	4. （4）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 想到这里，乔更加难过了起来，现在好啦，他连勇敢这份与生俱来的品质都在达米安面前丢失了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没什么东西的过渡章，我的废话实在多得超乎想象
> 
> Warning:套头文学味儿突然更浓了起来

只是一个再平常不过的周末，图书馆里仍然有部分学生在认真学习或者紧张备考，对于后者来说，无论是O.W.Ls还是N.E.W.Ts，提前点开始复习至少能给人一丝心理上的安全感。剩余的三年级以上的学生们则大多选择结伴游览霍格莫德，毕竟黄油啤酒跟蜂蜜公爵的糖果要好过羊皮纸上三英尺长的课外作业，谁都不想辜负了秋日的美好假期时光。

至于某些既没有重大考试需要准备，又被自己前往霍格莫德的高年级朋友抛下的小巫师，前往图书馆借点课外书籍，也算得上是一种消遣。

自从上次跟达米安在那种略有些压抑和火药味的沉默中分开并返回各自寝室之后，乔跟达米安在这之后再碰面时，气氛就再也没对劲过。乔想起来三天前两人最后一次的碰面，那天他故技重施在教室外蹲守达米安，然而高年级的斯莱特林却一反常态地没有在人群离开之后突然出现在乔的身后，相反，在发现了乔之后，达米安在背后还有一群同学的情况下，大步向这位不知所措的新生走来。乔回忆起达米安走过来时那个气势十足的模样，如果让乔的那些“对新生充满了保护欲”的学长们见了，保不准得冲动地挥动魔杖扔几个恶咒，再引发一场学院之间的斗争，好让初来乍到的乔亲身体验一把货真价实的“学院恩怨”。

好在当天一同上课的仍然是拉文克劳的四年级们，虽然他们不能免俗地对传闻中一入校就被韦恩迷住并坚持不懈追求对方至今的格兰芬多新生充满了好奇，但事不关己方学院，拉文克劳的学生们也只是选择在一旁静观其变。至于斯莱特林们，他们也十分明智地并不打算插手韦恩的事，明哲保身才是最重要的。

当翻飞的外袍同达米安的脚步一同停在乔的面前时，勇敢无畏的格兰芬多一年级难得下意识缩了下脖子，哪怕是刚刚进入冷战的第二天，达米安也没有对他露出过这样的表情，或者说，面无表情。在那分别之后的第二天早上跟后来的几天，乔都有去试着找过达米安，一开始达米安脸上还有着他过去所熟悉的那种故作老成的妥协，像是对小他三岁的这个孩子无可奈何。那时他甚至主动开口，再次询问乔那晚的未尽之语。

然而乔不知自己到底是因为一见到那种表情就自动心里来气，还是因为内心仍有不平之意，他仍是像那天夜里在厨房偷吃时一样，甚至他只是张了张嘴，最后什么也没说出来。

然后这次碰面就会像那个夜晚一样，在诡异又令乔难受的沉默中结束。当乔回到格兰芬多塔楼，躺在床上回忆白天的见面时，他又觉得无非就是一个问题，并没有什么真的无法开口的，于是他也会在白天再次尝试寻找能与达米安独处的机会。但让乔自己也无法理解的是，这之后的尝试也都以相同的结局告终。甚至随着次数的增多，即使是乔，也隐约能感觉到达米安情绪上的变化。

于是一来二去，就有了三天前那个在众目睽睽之下冲向乔纳森的斯莱特林。

乔展开开学时康纳塞给他的那张必借书单，据他哥哥宣称，上面都是他在霍格沃茨读书时在图书馆里找到的有趣的书籍，十分适合读来打发时间。乔狐疑地打量着羊皮纸上的书目，开头第一本的《男巫必看一百种时尚穿搭》就让他忍不住皱起了眉头，好在后面的《神奇的魁地奇球》及时挽回了康纳·肯特在自家小弟弟心中的地位。

一手捏着羊皮纸，乔在书架之间穿梭着寻找想看的书，脑袋里却时不时地想起这两天发生的事，尤其是那个让他忍不住瑟缩了一下的达米安，还有他那句：“在你真的愿意坦诚之前，别来找我。”

乔稍稍踮起脚，从倒数第二高的地方拿下那本龙类相关的大部头，并把它放在左臂抬着的那摞书上，旁边已经有几个学生为这位男孩惊人的臂力而感到吃惊，但沉浸在自己思绪里的乔纳森并没有注意到旁人惊讶的目光，也没注意到自己已经拿了足够度过许多个“没有达米安陪伴的”周末的书，他还在想那天达米安脸上的表情跟他那足以称得上冷漠的语气，他太熟悉那个语气了，一旦达米安开始生气又不想像个孩子一样地乱发脾气时，他就会摆出这幅阴沉又冷淡的模样，嘴里吐出来的话也会变得比平时刺人。

他俩刚被双方家长带着互相认识那会儿，大多数情况下，在乔不认为他有主要过错时，一旦达米安对他露出这种脸色，乔都会像一只被抢了被窝跟玩具的小狗一样生气，并用他为数不多的词汇量来冲这个大他三岁地玩伴表达他的怒气，但是那时他缺的那颗门牙往往会让他说话吐词时不那么利索，于是达米安通常在接收到乔的内心的雄雄怒火之前就会被他那张说话漏风的嘴逗得发笑，这行为甚至会把当时还是个小孩的乔纳森气到大哭。

随着年龄渐长，乔纳森已经换好了嘴里大部分牙齿，再也不会有缺失的门牙让他在吵架中输了阵势，他俩的相处却也发生了改变。乔不再会被达米安气到哭泣，甚至大多数情况下，他已经学会了习惯他的好友时不时就会出现的坏脾气，随口回以不那么认真的抱怨或者装模作样的发发小火，都足够让事情过去。

但是这一次，乔纳森久违地感受到了童年记忆里跟达米安吵架会伴随他左右的那种惹人鼻酸的感觉，哪怕他现在不可能真的哭出来，但内心的忿忿不平却一如既往。乔最开始想的是，不过就是圣诞舞会和邀请舞伴的事，他明明可以直接问出来的，他只是生气达米安明明可以带他参加圣诞舞会，却对他只字不提低年级可以被邀请的事，反而邀请了别人，让他蒙在鼓里还打算自己一个人回家过圣诞，这怎么看都是达米安有错在先，他就算质问对不起他的好朋友也是无可厚非的。但是他为什么就是没能说出来呢？他的那些曾经让他自己和家人们都引以为傲的勇气呢？他本来是个天性勇敢的男孩，分院帽一戴上他的脑袋，就察觉到了他的英勇无畏，可是现在，在这件事上，在达米安面前，他连直接询问的勇气都不见了，他变得别扭又怯懦了。想到这里，乔更加难过了起来，现在好啦，他连勇敢这份与生俱来的品质都在达米安面前丢失了。

乔还在难过的情绪中，手臂上的书却越摞越高，当他意识到自己就算再怎么伸长手臂也无法把手里的书再搭上去时，他发现自己在不知不觉间已经取下了数量多得过头的书本，而他没法一次性借走这么多。于是乔纳森眼下该头疼的事又暂时变成了，该放哪些书回它该去的地方，又该带哪些书同自己一起回去。

然而祸不单行从来不是一句简单的规律，于是当乔抱着比他人还要高的书堆走过拐角时，另一个被备考折磨得神志不清的高年级也同时转了过来，于是他俩撞到了一起，两人怀里的加起来足有三个2号坩埚叠起来那么高的厚实书本伴随着一声巨响散落了一地。平斯夫人愤怒的声音随即响起：“提醒过你们很多次！不要一次性抱着太多的书！你们这些不听话的孩子迟早会把它们都弄坏的！”

乔蹲在地上和那位同样慌张又满脸歉意的高年级捡拾着地上散落的书本，这位高年级甚至紧张得忘记了他会念咒。乔转过头，在平斯夫人的朝这边过来时冲着这位怒气冲冲的女士小小声地表示自己的歉意：“对不起平斯夫人，下次不会了。”

这种因为想着达米安跟他之间的麻烦而心神不宁最终招致麻烦的事，再也不会有下一次了。乔想，自从他跟达米安开始冷战了之后，糟心的麻烦事就一桩接着一桩，不知道什么时候才是个头。

由于达米安一大早就去了霍格莫德，乔纳森剩下的一整天也没有找到他，而他自己也不确定，再次见到达米安时，他是否能像对方那日在教室外要求的那样，坦诚地向他的好朋友问出那个在他现在看来并没有什么大不了的问题，但是他知道，这份自在只是暂时的，毕竟只要不面对达米安，不去看着对方那双绿色的眼睛，乔想，一切都会简单很多。

但整整三天见不到达米安本人更听不到达米安说话，也足够让乔感到一种打破了习惯般的不自在。夜幕降临后，乔躺在格兰芬多塔楼宿舍里，同寝室的室友们已经沉沉睡去，男孩仰面盯着金红的床帘，发现自己的困意也被这份不自在感打散得一干二净。

达米安应该早就已经睡下了吧，听说斯莱特林的宿舍就在黑湖地下，如果不拉紧窗帘，隔着窗户能看到湖面下的景色，同时也会被湖里的生物窥见。达米安平时会拉上窗帘吗，四年的时光里，他又是否在某时某刻与传说中的人鱼们对视过呢。

乔越是想，越觉得一种莫名的冲动在他的心里生根发芽，男孩闭上双眼，听见自己的心跳声仿佛在耳边响起。

就一下，乔想，虽然达米安事后警告过他不准随意用能力监听他，但如今乔自认为如果听到达米安的呼吸声能让他也平静地睡去，那么偷偷打破一下约定也是情有可原。

于是，怀着期待而忐忑的心情，乔拿下了脖子上的辅助用吊坠。

然而那种预期中绵长又平稳的呼吸并没有出现，它甚至也不在它应该在的地方。乔有些惊讶，因为他发现，本来应该在自己床上睡着的达米安并没有待在宿舍里，他的位置不在黑湖那边。乔回忆着霍格沃茨的地图，然后在困惑中睁开了眼睛。

达米安为什么在这个时间点出现在禁林的边缘？


	5. （5）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原来达米安也会紧张到冒汗啊。这一点小小的发现足够让乔内心的小鸟更加地雀跃起来，那些金子般的、温暖的液体，正从他的心里潺潺流出，他几乎控制不住自己的胸腔被它填满了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 既然都提到禁林了那就写写，无非换个地方约会罢辽。
> 
> Warning:此章乔乔少女心过剩（？）

乔承认他现在有些害怕了。首先，乔的的确确是一个勇敢的男孩，他在欺负同学的高年级面前毫不退缩，英勇地挡在他们之间直到教授赶过来解除危机；面对城堡里那些首次亮相的幽灵们，他没像身旁的那几个新生一样发出尖叫，反而还友好地向他们打着招呼；还有一次，他在飞行课上使用的扫把因为年久失修、在他升空时出了点故障，乔也冷静地及时控制住了乱飞的扫帚，最后在同学们的尖叫声中由教授帮助着稳稳落地。无论怎么看，乔纳森·肯特都是一只名副其实的、勇敢的小狮子。

但这不代表当他一个人在夜晚时分走进黑漆漆的密林时，还能做到内心丝毫不感到恐惧。毕竟，这里可是夜间的禁林，而在开学之初他们就已经被再三告诫了这片禁地的危险性，更遑论现在他已经亲自置身于此处，那份本来只存在于语言描述中的可怖正完完整整地展现在了他面前。看看这里吧，茂密的林叶交织把凄冷的月光分割成无数份，如果身边没有一点光源，在其中行走时可能永远不会知道自己脚下正踩着什么东西；明明知道此时此地只有自己一人在场，可当空气中传来奇异的声响时，没有人能说服自己那只是风声。禁林的最可怕之处就在于，人们永远不会知道在那些黑暗阴冷的地方，会窜出来些什么危险的东西，未知带来的恐惧永远大于那些可见的事物，而在这里，即使是经常光临此地的管理员和教授们都不能保证下一秒会发生什么，更何况乔只是一个十一岁的小男孩，一位今年刚刚才进入霍格沃茨的新生。

乔深吸了一口气强迫自己冷静下来，他之前试着往记忆中达米安所在的方向走了几步，可没多远他就发现自己已经迷了路，这都是因为一开始他只顾着闭眼倾听达米安的心跳和呼吸并追着它们走。乔明白自己在做什么，在禁林边缘时他就已经在心里做好了准备，他不是不知道禁林的危险，正是因为如此，他才必须进去，他得弄清楚达米安为何深夜出现在禁林的边缘，而在他确定了达米安已经进入禁林之后，他便更是有了一个非进去不可的理由——他不能在知道了情况之后还把达米安一个人留在这么危险的地方，即使达米安很有可能是自己跑进去的，而这也是为何乔选择独自前往寻找的原因，他也不想因为自己叫来了教授而搅黄了达米安正在做的事。

可当乔真正踏入林中时，他就开始后悔了，他不应该这么着急的。他在来之前没有做任何的准备工作，如果不是天生的良好夜视力，他可能都没法在这林子里面看清脚下的路。而与生俱来的敏锐感官捕捉到的那些在远处徘徊的东西，则让他下意识产生了一种后背发麻的感觉，这使得乔不得不放弃闭眼追踪达米安，因为在闭上双眼时他没法保证自己的安全。

现在好了，该死。乔在心里默默地讲了句脏话，反正没有说出口，他也不必为此对任何人道歉，相反地，他倒是希望达米安能就在此处，这样他哪怕需要在事后说抱歉，他也要朝他的好伙伴狠狠地骂上几句，然后再带着达米安离开这个诡异的地方并回去城堡里。他应该更果断地做出决定，如果他下床穿衣服的速度再快一点，追过来的时间再花的短一点，那么他就有可能在禁林外缘甚至是在达米安进来之前就追上他，他宁愿在门口跟达米安打一架然后被教授或者管理员抓住双双受处罚，那也比现在独自一人一头雾水地站在禁林里像个没头苍蝇似的乱转要强。

好了，好了，乔纳森，停止毫无用处的幻想和抱怨，你知道的，达米安·韦恩就是这样一个坏家伙，总是在让你担心给你添麻烦，还老把你当小孩子，但是现在他跟你同样处在这样危险的环境中，而他甚至没有你拥有的那些天赋能力，你是他的好朋友，你既然已经选择来找达米安，就不应该为此抱怨个不停甚至退缩。乔默默地在心里给自己做着心理建设，他希望这样能让他感觉好受一点并更加冷静一点好来思考接下来应该怎么做。

如果没法闭上眼去倾听，乔就很难在一片嘈杂又诡异的声音里准确捕捉到达米安的位置，他只能确定出大概的方位。但做出点行动总比在原地站着不动要好的多，于是乔做出了决定，他向着达米安所处的方向一口气往前跑出去了几十步。

现在乔纳森站在林子里，看着头顶那弯辉月。他不得不承认，他彻底跟丢了达米安，还在禁林里迷了路。

远处的地面上传出了清晰的簌簌声，乔知道那时因为他优秀的听力把这些声音放大了，实际上这些东西离他还很远，但这不意味着他可以安心地待在这里而不采取些措施，可问题在，他该朝哪里躲？乔努力将注意力集中在那些奇怪的簌簌声上，逐渐地他感觉那声音似乎是很多条毛茸茸的硬棍子在干硬的泥地上划过的声音。他不知道该如何是好了。

就在乔踌躇不定之际，一道黑色的身影从天而降，他还没来得及抬头看清楚那是个什么东西，就被扑倒在了地上，他差一点就惊呼出声了，这时一只带着龙皮手套的手及时地捂住了乔的嘴。

乔的后脑勺还枕在散发着青草腥味的地面上，但他却没心思去注意那个，男孩湛蓝的像是不敢相信眼前所发生的事情一样眨了眨，接着那双眼里便因为满满的喜悦而闪闪发亮了。

一身黑袍的达米安放开了捂住乔嘴巴的手，紧接着高年级斯莱特林以一种不可思议的敏捷动作翻身站定，然后一把拉起了尚且呆坐在地上的一年级。

“我终于找到你了，达米安你知不知道……”乔的话还没有说完，达米安直接用行动打断了他的话，那只还带着手套的手又拉住了乔的。

“别忙着说话了，先离开这里。”

他们拉着彼此的手一口气跑出去了老远。达米安在前面带着他俩灵巧地穿梭于树林与灌木之间。乔在他身后被拖着一路奔跑，耳畔是呼啸的风声，眼前是高年级身着黑袍的背影。原来达米安已经跟他一样高了，乔想，那在他长得更高之前，他再也不能用身高差异来跟达米安顶嘴了，他应该感到失望吗，或者他并不必如此，达米安正同他一起成长着，他俩自相识起到目前为止，生命中的一切细微变化都有着彼此的参与和见证。而当乔意识到这件事时，奇异的满足感已经足够填满男孩小小的心房，他没有什么好失落的。男孩感到左边胸腔里的剧烈跳动，他一时之间分不清是因为他们现在正在奔跑，还是因为达米安正拉着他的手。紧接着，伴随着心跳，乔感到似乎有什么东西从里面满溢了出来，那种快乐在现在的处境下显得过于不合时宜了，毕竟他俩可是在逃命呢。最后男孩眨了眨眼，握紧了手心里那只带着龙皮手套的手。

达米安因此朝后看了一眼，乔一边跑着，一边试图为自己的举动解释，他听到自己的声音伴随着粗喘一起从喉咙里涌了出来：“我、我只是在担心会不小心松开。”

然后他听到达米安的声音和着风声从前方拂过耳畔，他说：“多余的担忧，J，完全没有必要。我正拉着你呢，不会把你弄丢的。”

乔知道，前些天的那些隔阂与磋磨，至到此时此刻，已经完全消失了。

两个男孩在一路狂奔之后终于停了下来，手松开的一瞬间，乔感到风吹过手心时泛起的凉意，他攥起手指搓了搓，发现手心里全是汗水，而他平时几乎不怎么会出汗。

原来达米安也会紧张到冒汗啊。这一点小小的发现足够让乔的内心的小鸟更加地雀跃起来，那些金子般的、温暖的液体，正从他的心里潺潺流出，他几乎控制不住自己的胸腔被它填满了。

身旁的高年级已经平复了呼吸，现在他站在一棵树旁边，树干挡住了他俩的身形，形成了一个临时的视觉死角，这样起码前方空地上的那些生物一时半会注意不到他们。

达米安看着乔，一言不发并且眉头紧蹙。乔知道，达米安在等自己开口，但他觉得，达米安应该也有话要说才对，于是他俩一同陷入较劲一样的沉默。最后，竟然是达米安在向四周看了看之后，打开了接下来的对话。

“虽然不用猜也知道你是追着我过来的，但是我还是得问问你，乔纳森·肯特，你知道你自己在做什么吗？你觉得你能独自应付夜晚的禁林？”

面对这样不讲情面也不讲道理的达米安，乔觉得他理应感到委屈，然而不可思议的事情发生了，他居然并不为此感到生气，达米安在担心他，而男孩为此感到十足的高兴。话虽如此，乔还是像以往两人吵架时一样摆出了那种不可置信的惊讶表情，他回到：“我当然知道我自己在做什么了？要不是因为担心你大晚上一个人跑来这么危险的地方，我现在明明应该在被子里睡觉的！”

“你确实应该如此。”达米安从鼻子里冷哼了一声，算是结束了这个对话。

“那我们现在怎么办，我是说，我们不回去吗？”乔接着问到。

高年级抿了抿嘴，好像他问了一个过于愚蠢的问题，这让乔又忍不住鼓起脸颊，果然刚刚的快乐都是幻觉，达米安还是这么会惹他生气。

“你要是一个人能回去的话就自己走吧乔宝宝，回你的被窝里去，我可是还有正事要做。说起来这都要怪你，如果不是因为你连自己离那些八眼蜘蛛近得过分了都不知道，我的事早该做完了。”

“所以这还都是我的错咯？！”乔不满地反问。

“嘘，小声一点你这小巨怪。我带你来这里可不是打算让你坏了我的好事。”高年级猛地凑近，并再一次用手按住了乔的嘴。也是在这会儿，乔才从那只手套上闻到了一股草木一样的香气。达米安居然还用起了香水，天啊。

就在乔胡思乱想的时候，达米安又一次拉起了他的手，示意他保持安静，然后带着他小心翼翼地朝着前方移动。

“朝左边看，头低一点别抬这么高，你不知道什么叫隐蔽吗？”乔一边被指挥着，一边还要承受达米安见缝插针的讽刺，即便如此他还是听话地把身子往下趴了趴，并发誓如果达米安让他看的是八眼蜘蛛那种恶心的东西的话，他就要跟达米安绝交三天。

但是谢天谢地，他俩的友谊保住了。乔看着眼前那只沐浴在月光下的美丽生物，一时之间好像忘记了要去呼吸。

达米安此时破天荒地没有去嘲笑他那副呆呆的模样，他俯下身子，跟乔紧紧地挨在一起，距离太近，让乔产生了错觉误以为他能从外袍上感觉到达米安的体温。

“很漂亮，对吧，我可是前前后后来了好多次，蹲守了好久才遇到这样一只。”

他们没能欣赏那只独角兽太久，达米安就像是察觉到什么一样拉起乔的手就往城堡的方向快步走去。乔也感觉到了有什么生物在他们身后远远地缀着，一直同他们保持距离并不靠近。

“那些是什么东西？”

“人马而已，他们不喜欢巫师。不过好在他们也不会主动伤害巫师幼崽。”念到“幼崽”这个词时，达米安稍稍加重了语气，乔笑着开口问到：“你终于也承认自己是‘幼崽’了？”

他今晚终于扳回了一局，哪怕现在达米安的脸黑得像只八眼蜘蛛的脚，也不能阻止乔沉浸在胜利的滋味里。

“哈，刚刚在禁林里的迷路可不是我。独自一人闯禁林，乔纳森·肯特，你的确适合格兰芬多。”

“你不也是自己一个人偷偷进去了！而且我都说了，我是担心你有危险才进去的！”

“我能有什么危险？我跟你可不一样，我做了充足的准备，而你只是闷头乱闯，最后还要靠我来救。”

乔觉得这样吵下去简直没完没了，于是他闭上嘴不再说话了。可达米安像是上瘾了似的不放过他，他接着挑衅到：“怎么，没话说了？”

乔瞪了他洋洋得意的朋友一眼，回道：“达米安，你真是个讨厌鬼。”

“谢谢夸奖。”

TBC.


End file.
